Efferii
__TOC__ 'Summary:' The Efferii are a race of humanoids that have the ability to transform into animals. Most Efferii are divided up among four chief animal kingdoms: the beasts, the birds, the reptiles, and the insects—each kingdom containing a varying number of subdivisions, usually amassed into tribes. The most famous tribes are as follows: a4521d73709e6c82cd9ae021063ed821.jpg|The Feline Tribe of the Beast Kingdom 8yyz6f.png|The Wolf Tribe of the Beast Kingdom 10qhvev.jpg|The North Bears of the Beast Kingdom semudw.jpg|The Birds of Paradise of the Bird Kingdom 35cjy1t.jpg|The Birds of Prey of the Bird Kingdom n54p53.jpg|And the Spider Tribe of the Insect Kingdom 'Biology:' 'Appearance:' In their humanoid forms, Efferii appear similar to humans or elves; however, appearance is heavily influenced by the animal which the Efferus is infused with—its Essence. The Efferus’ humanoid form inherits many of the animal’s physical traits: eyes, ears, nose, whiskers, tails, fangs, claws, talons, pawed feet; sometimes fur or feathers. Body structure is often influenced by the infused animal as well; an Efferus might be shorter than a Dwarf—if the animal is naturally short—or taller than an Elf. They may be stout, stocky, scrawny, timid, etc. if that is a natural trait which the infused animal has. Appearance varies greatly among the Efferii and is not restricted to any of the aforementioned qualities. One aspect always remains consistent, however—the color of one’s hair in humanoid form will always be the body color of whatever animal that one transforms into. 'Abilities:' Efferii are born with a natural ability to shape-shift into their Essences and the capability of learning additional animal forms. However, there are many Efferii who have gone their entire lives without learning a second animal form. It is common for an Efferus to learn how to transform into new animals that belong to the same kingdom as their Essence, and rare for one to learn an animal of a completely different kingdom. New Forms: Learning new animal forms takes a learned understanding of the animal in question. An Efferus cannot simply learn the behavioral traits of a specific animal and mimic them, expecting to transform into said animal. It often requires a complete change of mindset; learning to feel how and what such an animal feels and inheriting its instincts. Attitude, adaptation, and learning at will all play parts in such a change. Avatar: An Efferus’ most powerful shape-shifting form, the Avatar often appears as a more legendary form of the Essence. While remotely the same size as the original animal, Avatars can be distinguished by a completely different color scheme—even as far as the Efferus’ hair color is concerned. The color scheme is often monochromatic and corresponds to the Efferus’ natural affinity to an element, such as fire, water, or wind. It would be an over-exaggeration to say that Avatars are composed completely of the said element, but they often radiate elemental Mana of the Efferii’s affinity as long as they remain in the form, making them exceedingly powerful. When one transforms into the Avatar state, one often feels a release of anxiety, sorrow, and any other stresses that often bind one down. A large amount of Mana is usually consumed while in Avatar form, but fatigue does not kick in until after the Efferus reverts back to human form. One drawback to using Avatar form comes in the shape of injuries; if one is injured while in the Avatar state, one will immediately revert back to the normal animal form or the human form, and one will be unable to change back into Avatar form until the wound heals completely. If the wound heals improperly or leaves a scar, an Efferus will never be able to transform into Avatar form again. Thus, advice has been given to the few Efferii that can achieve the state to use their Avatar forms with extreme caution. Achieving Avatar form in of itself is a monumental task for most Efferii; most Efferii never discover theirs. Such a thing requires rigorous training and a practice often referred to as finding “true peace”. There has never been one proven way to go about it; every Efferii achieves Avatar form in a different way. If an Efferus’ Essence changes, the Avatar will change as well, and often require additional training to achieve it again in the case that the Efferus learned to utilize it before. Transfiguration: An ability which allows an Efferus to bring part of their body, or sometimes all of it, into a stage between their humanoid-form and their fully shape-shifted animal Essence. Not to be confused with a were-form, transfiguration can only be used with one’s Essence and no other animal form. It also cannot be used to permanently “add” physical animal features to an Efferus’ natural humanoid form, and in no circumstance can it be used to “remove” or “hide” existing physical features. Transfiguration temporarily increases the potency of strengths and abilities as well as develops obvious bestial features with the affected parts of the body. This is also a sustained ability and may wear out the user the longer it is used. Stamina consumption also depends on how much of the body is transfigured. Holding together two sides of the Efferii’s forms is a toll-taking effort, whereas simply transforming from one form to another takes less than a third of the effort. As such, transfiguration is often used only when it is the most practical option. Gift of the Wild: There is no such thing as speaking an animal’s “language,” as most animals do not have an advanced enough communication for a “language” to exist. However, Efferii have the ability to mentally connect to creatures through physical touch, allowing them to read and fully understand its emotions. This is done simply by concentrating with a calm and gentle mindset. If the Efferus allows it, the creature is able to read and understand the emotions of the Efferus as well, which makes communication possible. Relationships with Efferii are usually powerful and extremely intimate because of this ability. Additionally, Efferii make for good vets and people therapists in a more modern civilization. This ability can be used to tame and command wild animals when performed properly. The Efferus must respect the animal as an equal to gain its loyalty; they view animals as friends, not pets. Performed any other way might result in an aggressive retaliation from the animal. Efferii are unable to command animals which already have a strong bond of loyalty to another person or thing, and they cannot command creatures with a humanoid level of intelligence. The ability to tame usually only works on wild creatures, but communication is possible with anyone and anything. The inability to shape-shift or use any of the other racial abilities is a rare disorder. Among the tribes, such a disorder is feared as a curse. “Cursed” Efferii are not shunned in that culture, for the curse is not believed to be contagious. They still treat the “cursed” Efferii as their own, but life in the tribes is not easy for them either. “Cursed” Efferii, tribal or modern, have been known to excel at other skills or powers, such as magic. 'Diet:' The diet of Efferii is usually the same as that of their Essence. For instance, most Efferii of the Beast Kingdom eat meat, but they can also include fruits and herbs, among other things, in their diets. The Bird Kingdom Efferii have diets that vary widely—there are vegetarians, insectivores, carnivores, and combinations of such—all depending on the type of bird. Insects commonly consume only fluids, though there are some types that can chew and swallow whatever they wish. Reptiles are among the least picky among eaters and will eat just about anything—even the dead bodies of their own kind. 'Life Cycle:' An Efferus’ lifespan is about 70 years maximum, beginning with infancy until about age 8, where they enter adolescence. Adulthood comes at about 16, whereupon the Efferus’ strength is typically defined and continues to grow at a steady rate until it stops at age 50 and begins to wane afterward. Efferii cannot crossbreed with other races; they are purely their own race. They can interbreed with other Efferii of different Essences, though it is often hard to predict the Essence that any offspring are born with, unless the two parents’ Essences are closely related—for instance, if a lion Efferus mates with a cheetah Efferus, then the likelihood of offspring obtaining a Feline Essence is almost certain. Two parents of unrelated Essences, on the other hand, can produce offspring that are much harder to predict with their Essences. Such cases usually depend more on the environmental conditions that the young are born in than their heritage in determining their Essence. 'Behavioural Traits:' Behavioral traits of Efferii are typically stereotyped according to animal. Cheetah Efferii are relaxed yet alert, posing as excellent hunters while enjoying the company of other felines. Lion Efferii are strong and prideful, lording over their estates with dignity and defending them from intruders. Tigers, on the other hand, are solitary and self-centered, and particularly vindictive when dealing with matters involving others. Wolves hunt in nomadic packs and typically display aggressive behavior, although they know the benefit of working as a team. Bears are ferocious Efferii who live for themselves first and foremost, only heralding to others when it suits their needs. Eagles, hawks, and other birds of prey are ever vigilant, always keen on finding their next bit of prey or guarding their homes from unwise invaders. Owls are an exception in that they are typically more relaxed and tight-knit than other birds of prey. The birds of paradise are carefree and jolly, having little concern with worldly affairs outside of their own activities. Spider Efferii can live in tight clusters and are naturally patient, waiting and calculating their moves precisely before making them. Other insects typically live on their own and, when not concerned with their own needs, are often worried about the presence of beings larger and/or more dangerous than themselves. Reptiles give little regard to other beings and are sly with their words. They usually concern themselves with little more than their base desires. These are but a fraction of all the types of animals there are, and each Efferus can exhibit different behavioral traits depending on which animal it transforms into. Note that behavioral traits and personalities are not the same thing, and as such each Efferus can differ within its own species. Also, personalities can change over time, and as the Efferii can change Essences in correspondence with their personalities, they are no exception to this rule. 'Society' 'Habitat & Architecture:' Efferii kingdoms are not kingdoms in the traditional sense of the word; they are merely used to define the areas in which more closely-related Efferii live. Just because the felines and the wolves both reside in the area designated as the Beast Kingdom does not mean they get along; in fact, it’s quite the opposite. a map mapping out the general zones of the Efferii kingdoms here Most Efferii are native to Amar’s future name here, which spans many natural environments to accommodate the different kinds of Efferii. Some Efferii are known to reside in Nifredil’s future name here, such as the North Bears of the Beast Kingdom. Other Efferii have been known to forsake the life of their homeland and travel overseas to name or name to live more “up-to-date” lives. For Efferii who are born and raised in such locations, traditional values are close to nonexistent and thus they can deviate greatly from the expectancies given to the Efferii of name, usually most evident in the animal forms they choose to take on. 'Industry:' Efferii societies are more complex than those of wild animals, but not much more so. Among the tribes, each individual is assigned a certain position, such as leader, worker, soldier, and so on. Tasks vary depending on the tribe, and it is not impossible for an Efferus to move from one occupation to another. Every individual in a tribe has a role to play in its society and helps to ensure its survival. Beyond that, however, there is very little that distinguishes the Efferii from wild animals. They hunt and/or gather their food, primarily in their animal forms, and sustain themselves thus. 'Social Structure:' Social structure differs from tribe to tribe. The Feline Tribe is a monarchy ruled by a lion king. Below him are his kin and close associates, usually lions or other powerful cat Efferii. The commoners that make up the majority of the Feline Tribe are primarily cheetahs. The king, after resignation or death, is usually succeeded by his eldest son. The Wolf Tribe is a collection of nomadic “packs” of Efferii, with each pack numbering anywhere from fifty to hundreds of individuals. Each pack is lead by an alpha male and female. Every so often, the scattered packs meet together at a place they deem sacred, where the packs can trade news in peace. The collection of alphas from each tribe creates a council of sorts that makes major decisions. If an alpha male dies or resigns, the next one is usually elected by majority vote of the pack. The North Bears have a monarchy of their own in which the king is chosen through a tournament in which the strongest fighter obtains the crown. Even so, very little ruling is actually done by the king. Most of the North Bears stray from the stronghold as they seek to fulfill their individual needs. At the whim of the king, though, all of the North Bears can be rallied together to fight against a threat that warrants it. The bears have little social structure otherwise. The Birds of Paradise have a king and queen, but they have no real power beyond maintaining the peace and festivity of their tribe. Noble birth plays a large part in determining who will succeed the king, a matter of which is decided on by a senate of sorts. All members of the tribe are considered equal otherwise and work and mingle as ordinary beings, the king and queen included. The Birds of Prey are ruled by council of individual kings, each one from a different group of birds of prey. There is a king of eagles, a king of hawks, a king of falcons, and a king of owls. New kings are elected in a similar manner to the North Bears; by a tournament in which the victor becomes the successor, though the contests are much more balanced between speed, power, and skill than those of the North Bears. All tribe members below the kings are treated as equals for the most part. The Spider Tribe is ruled by a single matriarch. When she dies or resigns, her eldest daughter becomes the new matriarch. The tribe is predominantly catered toward the female gender, placing it higher on the caste than the male gender. Males are often raised to be defenders of the tribe while females are trained as hunters, spies, or assassins. They are also known to be well-versed in alchemy, producing potent potions with mixtures of their own venom. Efferii who do not live in tribes usually live in accordance with the law of whichever community they live in, whether it be a city, countryside, or the jungle. For instance, the Reptile Kingdom, which has no tribe of its own, lives in relative anarchy, with each individual out for itself first and foremost. The same can be said for any other Efferii that live in the wild, outside the bounds of the tribes. 'Family Life:' Among the Beast Kingdom, children are typically raised solely by their mothers, as the fathers’ services are usually required elsewhere. The children interact with their community freely and, provided that they do not leave to find their own calling, grow up to take on a role that fits in and benefits their society. In the Bird Kingdom, both parents partake in the raising of their children. They are not typically a neighborly sort and, with the exception of the Birds of Paradise, will not let other birds interact with their young. The children often grow up proud and strong, which is what every bird Efferus hopes for so that the family line will be preserved. The Insect and Reptile Kingdoms have very loose family structures. The fathers take little or no participation in the raising of children, and the mother will raise them only until they are old enough to take care of themselves. As such, children of either kingdom learn to be very independent and self-sustaining. 'Education:' All members of the Beast Kingdom learn to hunt—and sometimes fish—from their elders. Being primarily Efferii of action, they learn best by example. Other skills passed among them include tanning, weaving, cooking, medicine, metallurgy, and trading. Books and artistry are often lost on them, though some may have an appreciation for music. The Bird Kingdom is much like the Beast Kingdom in terms of what they learn to do, but they are much more open to books and other forms of personal expression. This is particularly true among the Birds of Paradise. They can learn by studying under those who came before them, or they may be taught on their own with written instruction. Members of the Insect Kingdom start out relying only on their instincts; what to hunt, what to avoid, and how to go about doing either. Once they get a taste of knowledge, however, they begin to crave more. Thus, insect Efferii often become practitioners of whatever art catches their eye, be it alchemy, herbalism, music, or anything else that can be learned. Books and scrolls are like food to the Insect Kingdom. Because they do not spend considerable amounts of time with families, individual knowledge is rarely passed down; thus, insects are always pursuing more knowledge, perhaps left behind by other insects. The Spider Tribe is an exception in that it, as a community in contrast to wild insects, shares knowledge within itself. As a result, the practices of the Spider Tribe are frighteningly well-developed and efficient. The Reptile Kingdom is much like the Insect Kingdom on the surface with its members starting out with bare instincts and working their way up. However, reptiles do not have the drive to obtain more knowledge that insects have. Instead, they focus on what they need, rather than want, and work from there. Talents such as furnishing drinking gourds and building dwellings are common sights from the tribe-less reptile Efferii. They may also learn by observing others from the shadows, though they insist on applying only what is practical to them. Some reptiles have been reported to have opened up shops on the road based on their own observations, but they rarely have any true knowledge of trading, meaning only to scam travelers of their belongings. A reptile Efferus that appears more educated than the norm is usually a cause for caution. 'Culture & Arts:' The Feline Tribe prizes strength, agility, and beauty. Being beasts valuing movement, they are most fond of dances, sports, and any other activities that show off these qualities with plenty of movement, keeping the audience interested. They are less fond of statues and other forms of “still art”, but what statues they make are very much idealized, showing striking form and dynamic poses. The Feline tribe is also very social amongst itself, with typical members talking to each other whenever they can. The Wolf Tribe places most of its value on action and does not particularly care for how good it looks. Individuals who excel in hunting—getting the first bite, cornering the prey, etc.—are often treated well by the rest of their pack for their deeds. Sometimes wolf Efferii will record notable deeds with drawings—usually done with pigments from the earth and applied to cave walls, rock faces, or even tree trunks if nothing else is available. Though the packs do not remain in the same place for long, they leave these records behind so that future travelers may learn of them. They also take pride in the ability to howl and regard it as a musical form. The North Bears value strength above all else, and so most of their higher positions are given to the strongest bears. Skills they practice include hunting, fishing, mining, blacksmithing, and all-around combat. More artistic professions include sculpting—usually depicting the grand ferocity of their ancestors—and wall painting. Loners by nature, the bear Efferii usually react hostilely to new faces, though once one earns the trust of a bear, that Efferus will fight for him tooth and claw. There is little dishonesty among the North Bears; if they have an attitude toward something or someone, they find it difficult to hide it. The Birds of Prey are versatile in their art and culture. Virtually any kind of art they look into can be picked up by them and they can learn many different things, from sports to fine art and even music. Their culture is primarily focused around hunting and the efficiency of it. Since the bird Efferii families do not typically mingle together, each family hunts for itself and does not interfere with others’ hunts due to a mutual respect for one another. These bonds are felt most closely by birds of the same group; hawks and hawks, for instance, and may occasionally be infringed upon by Efferii of a different bird group. The Birds of Paradise are as versatile in their art as the Birds of Prey, but they are far more inclined toward song, dance, and fine art. They have little appreciation for strength or other qualities of a more violent nature and instead focus on the beauty of expression. The paradise bird Efferii are also much more tightly-knit with their community than the Birds of Prey and can constantly be seen mingling together. The Birds of Paradise are also avid thinkers, and some of the strangest philosophies in the world come from their domain. The Spider Tribe has a disturbing interest in the anatomy of nearly every being that exists outside of its own kind. The spider Efferii are known far and wide for their dabbling in alchemy, producing all kinds of potions, most of which can only be speculated upon by the outside world. They have little to no appreciation of music, literature, or patriarchal values such as strength, and the only sports they practice are dissection, brewing, and who-can-be-first-to-catch-the-intruder. Among Efferii, the spiders are often looked upon as the most alien. 'Language:' All Efferii have an innate language that they pick up from their Essences. Whenever they are in animal form, they can usually communicate to each other using nothing more than gestures and sounds. In humanoid form, however, this method of communication is less effective and they usually endeavor to learn Eldarin. Eldarin is useful to the Efferii not just to communicate more complex topics between themselves, but also to understand and communicate with outsiders. A few Efferii, most notably of the Bird Kingdom who live close to shore, may take it a step further and learn Avarin to communicate with a much broader range of beings. For Efferii who move out and live in human settlements, learning Avarin is almost a necessity. 'Religion:' (Don’t elaborate much here on deities. Try to think of values instead, or perhaps rituals if there are any. It’s fine to be atheist, but what we are aiming here for is spirituality.) 'Immigration & Emigration:' There are few immigrants to the realm of the Efferii, but those that exist are usually treated with interest or suspicion. Even interest may not be a welcoming sort of interest; for instance, reptile Efferii often look upon outsiders as sources of material and nourishment, and Efferii of the Spider Tribe are always happy to add another specimen to their collection. Other groups of Efferii can react hostilely to immigrants, such as the Wolf Tribe, Birds of Prey, and especially the North Bears. The Birds of Paradise, in stark contrast, are very open to foreigners, if slightly uneasy around them, and it may not take long to gain their trust. There are many more emigrants from the realm of the Efferii than there are immigrants. Many Efferii find their lives unfulfilling, perhaps because their personalities do not particularly suit the Essences they were born with. It is not unusual for Efferii to go journeying away from home, and for some, that journey can take them very far away. A decent population of Efferii can be found in the cities of Thesela’s name and Alagos’s name, often with different Essences than ones found in their homeland. If they still retain the same Essences as before, however, it can be expected that they will move again in order to find a more satisfactory life. 'History' (This space is no mandatory, as I might edit a lot of what you write. Whatever you write here will be appreciated, from ideas to a full history. Just don’t get too attached to it.)